Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes and bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add relaxation and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools.
For instance, tubs are now provided with air-jet systems and whirlpool systems, by which air or water is injected into the water of the tub to create some turbulence in the water. The turbulence creates a massaging effect on the bather in the tub. Other types of electrically actuated systems, such as oxygenation systems, foot-massage systems and aromatherapy systems are provided in conjunction with tubs, whereby a plurality of treatments are available with tubs. Such systems are often actuated by mechanical switches, which are triggered by closed contacts on circuitry.
One of the issues associated with such switches is the potential of electrical hazards associated with the liquid in the tubs. Also, mechanical switches are not particularly esthetic.
The bather having recourse to such treatments seeks amongst other things a moment of relaxation. It is therefore desired to simplify the use of all such systems to ensure that the bather benefits from relaxing in the tub.